Sypmathising with the Enemy
by anaklusmos1
Summary: One shot flash fan fiction. Enjoy! Teen rating because I'm paranoid.


**Author's Note: This is just a short something I came up with. It's not terrific. Don't expect anything too grand. Sorry if I've wasted your precious time. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

Sympathising with the enemy

The pits of Tartarus were a deep abyss. There was no describing the pain and bitterness its residents felt here. But monsters could reform. On resident had been here for a very long time. Kronos, the King of the Titans lay dormant, only with his thoughts. His last attempt to win against the gods had failed. If only certain things had been different. Maybe if Thalia had joined him in his cause, or perhaps that smart Athena child. What if Atlas hadn't failed him? Perhaps he should have gotten Crius to hold up the sky during the way. They could have needed all the help they could have gotten. And how it is that Hyperion got himself turned into a tree by a half goat man, he did not know. 'What did they call those things? Satyrs.' He thought to himself.

Kronos felt bitterness, loneliness and regret. He longed for revenge. He hungered for power. But honestly, there had been only one reason they the gods had won. They had put aside their differences and disputes so they could work together. They had united as one; even those demi-gods who had more to lose. He had underestimated Perseus Jackson and now he would pay. But somewhere deep down, he knew that even all the kingdoms in the world could not quench the one desire in his black heart. He had hoped winning the war would regain what he had lost so many centuries ago. For there was only one person he truly loved in the entire universe.

Rhea... his one and only true love. He could picture her as if she was right there with him, disembodied as he was. She was a vision of loveliness. But somehow his memory of her did not do her justice. He wished she had never betrayed her. The things a mother does for her children. A part of him could not blame her. She had been faithful to him for so long. She had cried every time he had consumed their children but he made it better with his kisses. Oh, those warm fiery kisses of hers. He longed to touch her, kiss her and just be with her. But he had always chosen his love for power over his love for Rhea. He wondered if he could go, whether he would do anything different. Would he not have eaten his children? It was hard to say. He had never allowed himself to feel any love for them. He had seen them all merely as threats to his hold over the power he had. The power he had rightfully earned.

Gaia had been kind to him, allowing him to rule the world after her son had attacked his father, Ouranos, and left him running to the far corners of the universe. Kronos had hated his father. He was nothing but a lustful prick, in his opinion. Perhaps it was she who had instilled this desire for power. She had nurtured that certain thing that had made him different from his siblings, who refused to do as their mother asked. Kronos had been born a trouble maker, a rebel. His mother hadn't added anything into him. It had always been there, waiting to fully surface. Eventually, it became all consuming. No, he would only have changed his strategy in the last war. Perhaps if he had been more patient, more vigilant, more... something. Or if he had killed Perseus Jackson the first chance he had gotten. Kronos dwelled on that day when the foolish boy had challenged the god of war. He had stopped Ares from murdering the boy. He had hoped that the boy would one day come to use. He had been wrong. Perseus had been resilient. He was the clichéd goody, goody hero. And even Luke Castellan had turned on him. That hadn't been surprising considering what he had nearly done to the boy. But Kronos had seen it as a necessary sacrifice. It was the surge of willpower. Why hadn't he seen it coming? Prometheus had tried to warn him. But Prometheus was in his opinion a lot of rude things that he felt could only be precisely described in the ancient language of the Titans. Then there was his ego to consider.

But Kronos realised he could actually be doing something else. He could torture some people in their dreams or even watch porn. You couldn't think he could do either of these things straight after being thrown into his equivalent of hell, but he could. He chose the latter.

**Author's Note: I wanted to end it on a funny note. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I did rate it T just in case. I'm paranoid like that. I'm sorry if any of you guys who read my other stories are disappointed I haven't updated them in a long time. I just wanted a break from them, writing my original stories. I'll do my best to update when I can and I apologise. Please don't hate me. :'( You must understand that doing the same thing for so long gets boring. Still... I really want to know how Stephanie is doing. If anyone has recommendations for what I should do for any of my other uncompleted stories, it'd be helpful. THANK YOU! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
